Confessions of a Potential Supervillain
by Courtnerrr
Summary: This is the story of Lash Sandvig, a student at Sky High.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Sky High. It's quite depressing actually.

**Author's Note:** Thank you Disney Channel, for giving me a new story idea. And this is the prologue, Lash's pre-Sky High life.

**Confessions of a Potential Supervillain**

_The Story of Lash Sandvig_

Prologue

I got my powers when I was six years old. I never forgot how proud my dad was. Of course, it probably would have been better if I had started to use them a little differently. When I found out that I could stretch every part of my body, I used it to torture my sister. Yeah, I was sweet, even back then.

I should probably explain, I'm Lash Sandvig. And I'm a hero at Sky High, although hero isn't really my style. I get my joy from torturing sidekicks, hero support, whatever. If they aren't in the hero class, they're probably my prey. Oh, and my power? I can stretch. It's really great for when you need to trip someone, or want to annoy someone from far away.

But hey, I'm not a sidekick. This was great for me. But back to when I first got my powers, my sister hated me instantly when I got them. She was ten, and hadn't gotten hers yet. Yeah, I started bullying her, even though I was four years younger than her. I had thrown her into pools, trees, walls, all from a really far distance.

And then Carey got her powers. She ended up being telekinetic, she could move things with her mind. And I was her prime target. I deserved it of course, because for three years, I had tortured her with my powers. And now she could torture me with hers. Every time I moved to do something, I'd end up tied up. By my own arms and legs. Occasionally, she'd tie me up using my neck. Now that was painful.

So now I was nine, and a new family moved in next door. The Harris family, it was a mom, a dad, and three kids. There was a boy my age, a boy my sister's age, and a girl who was a year younger than me. My dad was on one of his nice kicks, so he had us go over and introduce ourselves. At first, I couldn't see the kid who was my age, but then I felt a huge suction around me. Next thing I know, there's a slightly overweight boy sitting in front of me, "Hi, I'm Speed." He said, putting out his hand.

I merely looked down at his hand, and then back up at him, "Lash." I wasn't really a people person. I never had been. When my mom threw parties, I would stay in my room. If my dad had people over, I was up in my room. Yeah, my parents were both heroes. And they were pretty well known. Not as well as the Strongholds, but still. My dad was a telekinetic, like Carey, and my mom made lightning beams come out of her hands. I'm still lost as to where my stretching comes from, Carey says I'm adopted, but everyone says I look like my dad. So I'm not sure, maybe it's a recessive power in our family, and I just happened to get it.

But that's not the point, back to when I first met Speed. "Lash? That's a weird name." He had said to me, and I simply rose my eyebrow, "And Speed's normal?"

Speed's shoulders slumped a little, "Well, it's just a nickname my brother gave me… When I got my powers.' He said, "My real name is David. But no one calls me that."

I looked at him, "Okay then." And then he just started talking, and he told me about the rest of his family. His father had super speed as well, and his mother had x-ray vision. His older brother had gotten x-ray vision, and his younger sister had too. Speed, David, whatever, was the only one who had gotten his father's speed. And he was happy about that.

But ever since that day, Speed and I got a lot closer. He became my best friend, and one of the people I started to trust and rely on. It was weird, because I had always been a bit of a loner, life had me keep to myself. Especially when my sister tied me up with her mind.

I started hanging out with at Speed's house more and more, and he was the only person I really talked to. But that wasn't including my family. And even then, I told Speed more things about me than I told my parents and sister. But now I'm rambling, so let's move on.

When Carey was fourteen, she went to Sky High. And I was ten, stuck in elementary school. My father told me that I was not to use my powers, because in the previous years, I had gotten myself into trouble. Secretly stretching to trip people, to hurt people. Like I said earlier, I got joy from hurting people. It made life worth living.

After Carey's first day at Sky High, my parents fawned over her. She had been the first one to be placed, and she was a hero. This gave me more time to figure out ways to torture the kids at my school. The ones who were "normal" and the ones that would be sidekicks. I couldn't tell the difference at the time, but still, I was the master. Speed and I would torture students left and right.

I could go into more details. Speed would charge at them, circling them, sticking them in a vortex like thing, and then, when no one was looking, I'd grab them and slam them into a wall. Sometimes, I'd dunk their heads in the toilet. It depended on the nerd, and it depended on my mood.

The next year, I entered junior high school. Junior high was when I made three new friends: Gwen Grayson, Penny Marks, and lockers. Gwen and Penny had gone to another elementary school, and when I found out they were "super" as well, I was psyched. Gwen was a technopath, she could build things with her mind, and Penny… She could multiply herself into five copies of herself. And then the lockers…

The lockers became amazing for me. Gwen was able to rework the locks so they all opened to the same combination, and then I'd open them, from a distance, and shove kids in. Half the time? We were the only kids in the school. Everyone else was in a locker.

But then I got suspended. For being a total asshole bully. My dad killed me. Not exactly killed, but he was very mad at me. I got grounded for the rest of the school year. I went to school, and then came straight home. Sure, I snuck out on occasion, and went over to Speed's house. Sometimes I went to Gwen's or Penny's, but mostly I went to Speed's.

After my suspension, I didn't change at all. I was comfortable with the jerk I was. So the locker stuffing and the head dunking continued. Kids were terrified of us. And they should have been. We were evil. Gwen called us the potential supervillains. It had a nice ring to it, because I always saw myself as more of a villain than a hero, I mean… Look at my life.

I had two years left of junior high before the big time. And what was the big time? The big time was Sky High. The high school of the heroes, the villains, and… the sidekicks, or hero support, whatever they were called. Either way I didn't care. They were like the dog crap I had stepped in before school, worthless.

My years at Sky High could not come soon enough.


	2. Chapter 1

**DiSCLaiMeR: **I do not own Sky High. The world would be awesome if I did though…

**auTHoR'S NoTe: **I want to apologize for my lack of updates. School is evil, enough said.

**Confessions of a Potential Supervillain  
**_The Story of Lash Sandvig_  
Chapter One

Sky High… It had been my goal since my sister went there. Of course… I had different plans for the school. Those last two years of junior high had sucked almost as bad as the first. In and out suspensions and what not, but I didn't care. When I got out of school, I wouldn't be solving algebra problems or reading "classic literature." That stuff wasn't going to be important in my career. What would be important though, were my extracurricular activities. Bullying was one of those activities.

I still remember my first day actually… I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember that… that bus driver. I remember getting placed. We'll start with the very beginning of my first day though. The wake-up call.

My parents were at work, and my sister had graduated from Sky High the previous year. I was passed out in my bed, and it was about… I want to say six fifteen in the morning. Yeah, that sounds about right. But I was asleep, I was dreaming, I don't exactly remember the dream. But that isn't important. I remember though, something really good was about to happen, when I got hit in the head with something incredibly hard. I'm pretty sure it was my alarm clock, but whatever had hit me was gone by the time I woke up.

Although the one who had moved the item was there. My lovable sister was standing in the doorway, waiting for me to wake up. I had a bus to catch, and I had to get ready for my first day at Sky High. The day that I had been waiting for since I was six had finally arrived. "Out of the door, I need to get changed." I muttered, stretching my arm out to shut the door. Carey simply rolled her eyes, stepping back as I shut the door. I changed, and I left. I had to meet Speed outside to catch the bus. And he was there waiting, just as he had been every school day since we met. You see, it took me longer to get ready because of a few reasons. Number one being I looked better, so I cared more. Number two? Well, Speed had super speed. Enough said and end of story.

Wait… No. Not end of story, just the end of that particular part. This story has a long way to go. We aren't even at school yet. So the two of us waited for that damn bus, and then it pulled up. There was some ball of lard in the front seat, and I remember his words exactly, "I am Ron Wilson, Bus Driver. And I'm going to get you to school safely." I also remember my reply, "I don't think bus driver is exactly a title to hold so proudly."

I mentioned I'm a sweet guy, right? If I didn't though, I'm a pretty sweet guy. The bus ride was pretty uneventful. We picked up a bunch of mousy kids that didn't look like they belonged on the bus. And then we got to some ramp type thing, and the bus starts flying. Most of the people were shocked. Me? Not so much. This was a bus going to Sky High. You know… The school that floats in the sky? How else are you going to get there? By boat? Sitting in the back two seats, you had me, Speed, Penny, and Gwen. The four kids who had big plans, big plans that involved owning the school called Sky High.

So we got there, and there was all sorts of chaos going on outside. Nothing out of the normal for me though, a bunch of the kids coming off the bus were getting picked on by some older guys. And as expected, I was targeted. Because the lanky kid always gets picked on.

"What the hell powers could a little shrimp like you have?"

My eyes narrowed, "Ones that are probably better than yours, that's for sure."

The senior was taken aback, but he didn't step off, "Wow, the little thing has balls." He spat, "If your powers are so great, let's see them."

I put my hand out to grab him from behind, but Gwen stopped me, she leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Too soon Lash. We're little fish in a big pond. Let's get established before we start threatening seniors with friends."

And as much as I hated admitting it, Gwen was right. No one even knew me, it probably wouldn't have been smart for me to start picking fights with guys who were twice Speed's size. I wasn't going to stand there and take their crap forever though. I would retaliate. Just… Just not at that exact moment. That would be incredibly stupid. And sure, I act stupid from time to time, but I'm really not. I do have a brain under my excellent hair.

The four of us walked into the school, walking away from a fight, which was something I never did unless I was in trouble. But I had been convinced otherwise. So I needed to stay out of trouble for at least a day. That would be the intelligent thing to do.

We walked into the gym with everyone else who had been on that bus, and a couple of people who had been flown in by parents or siblings. Coach Boomer was standing on some platform thing, his holier-than-thou vibe making me want to hurt him. But I let it go. Because like I've been teaching myself, getting in trouble on the first day wasn't worth it.

And then we began power placement. I wanted to be first, so that I could bump my sister out of her place as the perfect one. "Lash Sandvig!" I walked up to the podium, biting my lip slightly, maybe I had mind control powers too… Or it was a total coincidence. More likely the second one.

Boomer watched me walk up to him. I got onto the platform, stretched my arms out and grabbed a really scrawny kid out of the group I had just walked out of. I stretched my legs so that I was technically standing on the other side of the room, and looked at Boomer. He nodded, looking at me, "Hero!" I smirked, dropping the kid and walking back into the group. My confidence had just been boosted.

Boomer called up other students. I wasn't really paying attention, all I paid attention to was when he called up Penny, Gwen, and Speed. All four of us had been classified as heroes. Although… I hadn't recognized when Speed had been called, until I saw him up there. Even though he had told me his real name all those years ago, I hadn't remembered. What was the point in remembering things like that?

Our class was actually pretty evenly split, half heroes, half sidekicks. And apparently, I had great skills. Because the kid I had picked out? His power was that he was amazing at making sandwiches. Talk about a sidekick there, he'd be a useful sidekick if you were hungry. But other than that? Nothing really special. I didn't plan on having a sidekick anyway. Every man for himself, right?

**Thanks to…  
**Rod & Fantasmarific Amalia  
**for reviewing. I'll try to make my updates more regular from now on.**


End file.
